


【榜眼】your-fucker

by CxC



Category: NBA - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxC/pseuds/CxC
Summary: 擦边球小车罢了





	【榜眼】your-fucker

-

“u just wanna play game right？”

拉塞尔拒绝了他的吻，用力一推。布兰登的脊背撞到房间硬木制的门板一阵钝痛，拉塞尔逼近。他紧紧抵着布兰登的肩，看向布兰登的眼神更像是一只愤怒的幼狮。

他问布兰登“matherfucker”其中的意味，恶狠狠的语气想把自己包装得像前来讨伐的复仇者，布兰登没有体会到他的意思。他这么回答拉塞尔，反手握住拉塞尔的手腕。

“spelling mistake…i think i mean，i am your-fucker.”

不合时宜的调情和糟糕的答非所问似乎让拉塞尔更为愤怒，但他接受着接下来布兰登赤裸的吻和对方把他带向床上的直接动作。他们两个的吻直白地缠绵，拉塞尔昂着头，迅速脱下自己的衬衫后就伸手抓住布兰登脑后剪短的卷发，说不上是谁在侵略谁。

当布兰登将卫衣也脱下时拉塞尔侧过去狠狠在他肩上咬了一口。拉塞尔发誓他尝到了血腥味，这将他的愤怒几乎转化成兴奋。布兰登吃痛转头只能看到对方胜利者一般的高傲表情，他将腿盘到布兰登身上时像个国王。

直到布兰登同样直接，不带任何修饰地进入他时情况依然没变。拉塞尔的双肘撑在白色被单上，依然昂着头，他的喘息没有任何掩饰的意味。布兰登握着他的腰，动作猛烈，享受着火辣的拉塞尔和拉塞尔，伏到他身边吞咽他的声音。

布兰登肩上的齿印还在渗血，在布兰登给他清理时拉塞尔凑过去舔吻着伤口。布兰登细长的手指和着温水轻轻清理着在拉塞尔体内留下的液体，拉塞尔发出一小声满足的轻哼，牵住布兰登空闲的另一只手。布兰登几乎要去吻拉塞尔的耳垂和脖颈，问自己的恋人是否想在浴缸里再来一发。

 

完


End file.
